camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Monster Hunting
Quest= Xanxus wakes up in his section of the forge because of a very annoying beeping sound coming from somewhere. He searches everywhere becoming more agitated by he fact that he can't find where the sound is coming from. Until it hits him and he feels his heart race, he scrambles over to the cabinet where a message is scrolling across the TrackerX' screen. "MONSTER LOCATED! MONSTER LOCATED!" and he cheers his cheer making MiniRow wake up "Xanxus?" it questions. "Row it works! It really worked! It found the Lamia me and Steven killed!" He presses a button and row dispenses a multiflavor lollipop. Which Xanxus puts in his mouth still elated when he grabs Row's stumps and dances with the bot. He rushes to the Camp director quickly explaining the situation and pleading his case to go and find the Lamia now named Piera. The director sits there thinking over the young man's request knowing that with this invention monsters would be on the defensive. Despite this the quest is dangerous and would be extremely taxing on those involved. With some persuading he eventually agrees to late them go asking the young man to be careful. Xanxus looks at him and smiles "I will Alex I promise". |-|General Idea= Xanxus and Steven met on a day that looked like any other, although Xanxus was already well into his project, he and Steven met by chance. The journey into the forest actually looking for trouble and they find it when they encounter a wounded Lamia in the forest. The snake woman put up a good fight but ultimately in the end was defeated by Xanxus and Steven and, that was when Xanxus collected the dust and thus begin in earnest his experiment. |-|End Game= This may lead to the entrapment of high level monsters who have been killed and need to be tracked down again for Revenge, Information (If the monster can speak), Getting a lost item, Etc. They are only tracking a Lamia because they are trying to confirm it is the same Lamia. |-|Questers= Quest Giver: Xanxus Questers: #Xanxus Besta (Hephaestus) #Steven Winterson (Eros) #Oh Min'gyu (Morpheus) #Sylvio Paltara (Thanatos) #Alena Beckenbauer (Cybele) #Blake Yeves (Notus) |-|Gifts= The questers will receive blessings from A tomb they raid Xanxus Besta: a rubix cube that has the ability to become an item Xanxus may need but cannot be bigger than two or three times bigger than Xanxus. Despite the scope of the cube it cannot become a firearm of any kind nor can it be used as an explosive. This can also be used for other non-combative objects, but within reason, something might be shaped like an iPod, but if it doesn't have a source of energy he can not use it as an electronic object. Steven Winterson: A miniature version of the Leo belt worn at the hip that is ,despite it's size, a medium sized storage bin on the inside able to fit small items such as potions, arrow heads, etc. Oh Min'gyu: This is a typical egyptian ceremonial blade, decorated with mystic runes. By looking into it, Ming'yu can sometimes see people's dreams reflected onto the blade, similar to the legendary Katopris which saw possible reflections of the future. Sylvio Paltara: A twining ring with studs on both ends that becomes a double bladed Mirkwood pole arm upon circling the ring with a finger Alena Beckenbauer: The pharaohs dagger. The dagger has hieroglyphics that glows when monsters are around. The more hieroglyphics glowing is the more dangerous a monster is. Blake Yeves: A chakram disc charmed to always return to the thrower and can split into crescent moon shaped halves that can be thrown like a boomerang. |-|Locations= *Camp Half Blood: start of the quest: *New York Airport #Take off and make plane change in Brazil *Brazil #Fight harpies that were disguised in the mist # Quest RolePlay At Camp Xanxus: Right after he gets approval for the quest he rushes over to his cabin grabbing the tracker and the supplies he will need for his journey. As he is packing he types the coordinates into MiniRow who places the signal in Egypt coming from the Sahara desert region of it. When he sees this he puts his sun glasses on and grins "Off to Africa!" checking his outfit he makes his way to the Eros cabin hoping to get Steven to come along for his quest. Though knowing he will need more than just him and Steven to defeat the Lamia this time around. Steven: Steven was lying on his bed when he heard a familiar voice scream outside the cabin. He got up, closing his book and opened the window to look what was hapenning. "Ten? What's up man? What are you so excited about?" he asked in a friendly tone. He remembere his friend from defeating that dreadful Lamia in the forest a few days ago. Steven was dressed only some shorts because of the heat outside so when he opened the window the heat entered the room. He smiled at Xanxus and waited for his response. Blake: The son of Notes was walking back from the camp fire, drenching wet when he saw Steven from his bedroom window talking to another boy. "What's up" Blake said when he reached Steven's window Xanxus: He takes note of the boy and says "Please just one moment" then he turns to Steven. "TrackerX worked my man it worked! I got approved to go on a quest to find the Lamia we fought to make sure the Machine works! I have a question to ask you Steven Winterson! Will you come to Egypt with me?" He says this looking up at his first true friend at camp hopefully knowing he is asking a lot bit asking all the same. Steven: Steven didn't even thought about it that much - ofcourse he would help his friend. He looked at him from the opened window "Give me ten minutes to fix up a backpack okay?" then he winked at Ten and hid in is room leaving the boys behind. Having in mind it was a quest - he knew that he had to make his bag as small as possible. Luggage was always a problem for him but he only prpared the most basic things. A spare change of clothes, some nectar and ambrosia, Sunglasses, sharpner for his scythe, 2 big bottles of water, some food, his bow and quiver and some arrowheads in his pockets. He rarely used that bow but he figured he would need it now. While all this was happnening, various noises of him preparing his luggage could be heard from the other 2 boys. Blake: "So you're going to Egypt" Blake said to the boy as he kicked the ground. "Better bring somebody like me with you that dosnt mind a bit of heat" he said Sylvio: He had been roaming around camp in the heat. He wore a tanktop and some loose black pants and was listening to the wind when he picked up a conversation about Egypt. A chance to visit a new land? And monsters who needed reaping? He approached the voices cautiously and looked at three boys all standing around an Eros boy's window. He approaches cautiously and looks at the boy who had been talking about a tracker. "My apologies... I didn't mean to hear b-but you said you were g-going to Egypt? M-may I come as well?" He looks just over the boys shoulder still not fully comfortable with others of the same sex. Xanxus: He takes his shades off and looks the two new recruits over and then he gives them his best smile. "Come one come all we are going to Egypt!". Then he pauses "You two go pack your bags we are moving out soon meet me at the dining pavilion so I can give you guys a briefing." He spoke loudly so that Steven could here than grabs a couple of mystery lollipops from MiniRow passing them out two in front of him and throwing one into Steven's window. Xanxus is sitting in the pavilion waiting for his Squad to show up and, planning their best route to take in order to get to Africa and back safely. "This is going to be easy peasy" he thinks holding his hand out for a cherry lollipop from MiniRow scanning a map of the Sahara. Alena: The Cybele child grinned at the people talking about Egypt, coming to a halt on her bicycle at the invitation. "I'll come, if that invitation was open," she offered with a shrug in an attempt to mask excitement. "I'm Alena Beckenbauer," She had heard their words and came back with the necesary essentials to travel with. Sylvio: He approaches the pavilion with caution. He has a small pack in his hands which contain essentials such as water and other minor provisions and a change of clothes. On his body is a pair of tight black jeans and a black tee shirt pulled tight against his body. The Tee was plain but the pants had tears in the knees. His black tennis shoes make no noise as her enters the pavilion and he looks at the boy who had been the one to boast about the trip. He walks up to him holding out his hand. "H-hello. I didn't introduce myself earlier. M-my name is Sylvio. I'm a child of Thanatos." Blake: Blake rushed back to his cabin, grabbed his only backpack and filled with three drink bottles, a change of clothes, a massive hat and some sun cream. He put his katana hilt in his pocket and ran over to the pavilion only second there. "I'm Blake and my dad is Notus" he said shaking Sylvio's hand. Steven: Steven was kneeling on the floor looking for his potions. He wanted to bring some just in case something happened. He was just grabbing the last one whe heard Xanxus talking about gathering at the pavilion. He got up and was just about to say "Roger that" whe he was hit in the head by something small. "Ouch!!" he exclaimed and then picked up the small object. It turned out to be a lolipop. A pink one - one of his favorite colors. He quickly pealed the plastic off it and put it in his mouth - it tasted amazing. Then Steven transformed his bow into a small flesh-earing and put it on his ear. Suddenly an idea lit up the bulb. Some time ago he asked a friend of his in the Hecate cabin to rune some of his arroweheads. Maybe they could be useful he thought to himslef and grabbed a bunch in his pocket. Steven quickly put the bag on his shoulders and hurried to the pavilion. There were some new faces there so he decided to introduce himself. "Hi there! Sorry i'm late - i couldn't find my potions. I'm Steven! Son of Eros and an excelent archer. Then he shook his hand wit all the unfamilar people he saw. One particular boy dressed in black gave him a really bad, cold vibe that sent shivers up his spine. Steve decided to ignore it so he just fist-bumped Blake "Yo what's up bro? You comming too?" Then he put the most perfect smile on his face and showed his white teeth to everyone. Xanxus: He puts down the map and takes his sunglasses off looking at all the people collected around him and he smiled just like Steven was. After taking a dramatic pause with his smile he says simply "Good you are all here". Xanxus briefs his team on what is going down, why it is going own and how it will go down. He shows them the TrackerX and the target in Egypt which is why they are going. He also explains that they are hunting a Lamia and everyone should be prepared for a couple of fights along the way. After he explains all of this they walk down to the dirt road at the end of camp, catch a taxi to the airport, and have a plane change in Brazil. BRAZIL!! Steven: '''Steven stretched his legs and back when the plane arrived in Brasil. "Well that was unexpecdetly pleasent" he commented. "I expected us to be attacked atleast 5 times during this but i guess not. Not that i'm complaining" he made a face which was clearly stating that he did want to battle. "Agh so what do we do now while we wait" Steven asked staring at the group with his icey blue eyes. '''Sylvio: He stands a good distance from Steven stretching his shoulders and legs. The plane ride had not been unpleasant but slightly cramped with so many people. He checked his gear quietly watching the rest of the group. "You're right. It is strange with so many of us in one place that we have yet to be attacked. Best watch your back son of Eros lest something scratch your pretty face." He had left his shyness at the airport choosing to be a bit more firm. This was a new place and he couldn't afford to be taken advantage of. Xanxus: Noting the tension about the monsters and the change in Sylvio he speaks up. "Guys why don't we get off and walk around before the plane switch so that we can walk around?" He puts MiniRow on his back and carries his duffel bag not taking no for an answer as he makes his way off. Alena: Missing her bike as a mode of transport, there was a degree of hesitance in Cybele's daughter's posture as she played wingwoman, as such, behind Xanxus. At least, imagining it that way was better for the imaginative brunette. The apparent lack of choice or any team consultation at all other than the disregarded question perplexed her - and for a second this flickered across her features in a small 'o' before closing her mouth. The thought of monsters tensed Alena as much as the rest, but she satiated this via German mumbled self-conversation and playing 'this is the church and this is the steeple' anxiously with her free fingers. Harpie 1: The harpie had been watching the group of people through out the flight, a slight scent wafting off a certain group of teenagers. She knew the scent all too well, and she knew that her and her 'sisters' would be having a nice little fight with these abominations. She had a lot of hate for the creatures called Demigods, because, after all, they had been killing her 'sisters' for sport causing them to rot in Tarturaus since the beginning of time. This was their chance to ambush these creatures and cause them the pain they'd suffered since the beginning of their puny race. She went to the back room just as the plane finished its landing, as to notify the others. Blake: "If one of us dies you are wrong" Blake said as pulled his sword hilt from his backpack back in his pockets because he was paranoid. "If anyone wants me I'll be looking for a toilet then something to eat" he said looking through his bag for mortal money. "Anybody got normal money" Blake asked when he couldnt find any money Sylvio: He calmly watched the others each coping with the sudden changes in their own way. He knew things would be awkward at first sine he knew none of them in particular. As the one named Blake couldn't find any currency that would fit this world Sylvio sighed and pulled a small billfold out of his back pocket. "Heads up!" He tossed it at Blake with a deft hand. His mother supplied him with funds as his job as a reaper required him to go into the mortal world often. Inside the billfold was a little over three hundred dollars that he had saved from previous excursions. "Try not to spend it all in one place kay?" And with that he turned and picked up his pack heading into the airports main building. Steven: "My pretty face can deffend itself, thank you very much Death-boy" Steven shot towards Sylvio. What was up witht he change of attitude. "Anyways i think it's really weird that so many of us were gathered in one place and no one even noticed us". Steven took out a few arrows and put the runed arrowheads on them. Then he quickle put them in the quiver which was safely hidden in the backpack. "Be on your guard people. I have a bad feeling". Saying that he started playing with his bracelet instictivly. "But while we wait for the plane change - anyone up for a walk with me?" Steven put a sexy, charming smile on and waited for some response. Alena: Having a considerably large preference towards girls romantically, Alena didn't seem particularly affected, but shrugged anyway. An unsettled feeling of danger was beginning to creep onto her conscience too, the feeling of having been watched having been dissipated but leaving the girl on edge. So, she took a few steps to stand beside Steven - she could use the distraction, if nothing else, she supposed, as she flashed him an equally charming grin. He'd asked for the competition anyway, using a smile like that. "Sure," she replied after that brief thought, securing the sickle she had hesitantly brought despite preferring her powers to physical weaponry. Steven: "Well 3 is the best number so anyone want to join me and Alena?" Steven asked putting a charming smile on. Having to get to know 2 people from the team seemed like a good idea to him. He would have almost all of them figured out in no time. Sylvio: Having just returned from the main building with chocolate he looks at the son of Eros. "Join you in what pretty boy? Are you off to see the wizard of Oz? If its not the broadway production you can count me out." He smirks half enjoying toying with the son of Eros. Deep down inside his mind is screaming because he is talking to such an attractive young man but Sylvio's determination is overpowering this part of his body and he stands there munching on the chocolate in small bites. Steven: "Naah we're off to see "Screw you". Have you seen it yet? I bet you have." Steven replied to the cocky Thanantos boy. What was up with him anyways? Was it the natural hate between Thanatos and Eros or was this boy really annoying. "Come on Alena. I guess it'll only be the two of us." Steven said to the young girl as they walked away. Sylvio: He watched the two begin to retreat and grimaced. There were too many of them in one place and knowing the way monsters worked they were bound to be spotted soon. "Ugh... Pretty boy is gonna get himself killed." And with that he drops his pack and follows the two others. 'And the gods know if I dont return with all of them someones gonna blame the quiet shy kid who belongs to a son of the underworld gods.' Alena: She didn't mean to offend anyone with the chuckle that escaped her upon Steven's remark, seeming completely casual at last. Honestly, she wasn't completely comfortable with Sylvio's near-constant snarking either, and it was funny to see even the slightest bit of resistance on anyone else's part. "Fine with me," she hummed, starting to walk along with him while popping crisps in her mouth. Alena too wished to get to know the rest of the team, but definitely for separate reasons. "So why'd you decide to come to Egypt?" she asked when she had finished eating a crisp. Blake: Blake took Sylvio's money and rushed to the toilet. After he had done his business, he slowly jogged to catch up with Steven and Alena. "Any of you seen a McDonalds yet" he asked when he caught up with Steven and Alena. Steven: "Xan is a friend of mine. In fact we killed this Lamia together!" Steven explained to Alena "He cam e to me asking me if i wanted to help him so ofcourse i said yes". He smiled but then his smile darkened. He could hear familiar footsteps behind them "You can come out Death-boy. I'm not stupid, blind or deaf." Steven said as he noticed Sylvio following behind. "Fine come along just don't mess up everything by killing the first person we see" he rolled his eyes when he saw Blake running towards them. "Yow what's up bro? Wanna come along?" Alena: "Oh, that's quite cool," she says, upon hearing the story, before glancing behind them to see what Steven had seen. The amount of sarcasm between these two was enough to make Alena laugh, and sometimes it was difficult to hold that in - but upon spotting Sylvio, she chuckled a little, because of course they should have expected that. "If you were going to come with us just come, don't try to stalk us." She let out a little more laughter, because it felt like her body was filling up with it. "Could've stalked us all the way to Africa, you know." If you weren't so bad at it. Waving cheerfully to Blake, Alena shook her head at the question. "Nein, I haven't. Unfortunately...I wouldn't really mind a McDonalds' either." Steven: "Like if you're trying to follow us in secret atleast put some effort in it. Now come here before i make you fall in love with a hungry blood-thirsty shark." Steven rolled his eyes and gestured towards the boy. Then he returned his attention to Blake and Alena. "Even if we find a MC i'm only gonna have a salad or some chicken nuggets - trying to stay in shape" he msiled silyly and laughed while jokefuly flexing his muscles. Blake: "You do know chicken nuggets are like on of the worst things you could get there" Blake said as he looked around. "So strange how we haven't been swarmed by monsters yet". Sylvio: "Please do not accuse me of stalking I was not trying to be secretive at all. I just have a vested interest in you all not getting killed before the quest is complete. And for your information Mr Son of Eros you look perfectly fine." With a slight blush he looks away from them back the way they had come. Steven: "I know but i don't want eat anyhting too fatening" Steven explained to Blake. Then he turned his attention to Sylvio and saw the small blush. Oh! This is going to be fun! he thought to himself. Steven walked up to sylvio and put his arm around his neck in a "brotherly" hug. "So sylvio, how are the ladies going?" he asked and put a sexy grin on, increassing his love aura. Blake: "Dude, you're going to get knocked out by Sylvio" Blake yelled out to Steven laughing. "Yay a shop that sells meat pies" Blake said when he saw the shop out of the corner of his eye Alena: She doubled over giggling at Steven's antics, which only increased as the shenanigans continued on, to the point she was wiping tears of laughter. Sylvio: His blush only worsened as the son of Eros put his arm around him and then he started to feel funny because of Steven's love aura. "L-ladies? I have no idea what you mean..." He squirmed lightly under the boys pressure losing all of the courage he had built up on the plane ride. Steven: Steven was about to think of a smart response to Sylvio when he saw a familiar figure behind them. Minirow was moving towards them. "Row? What's up? Why are you here?" Steven pause. "Oh god did something happen?". Row's red light somehow made Steven his acusation was right. "Guys come on! We're going back - something has happened with Oh and Xanxus. I think monsters have found them!" With that he quickly transformed his miniature bracelet into the huge scythe it actually was. He ran as fast as he could. He didn't even look back - he could hear the footsteps of the others behind him. Steven couldn't believe they could be so stupid to leave Ten and Min'Gyu alone. When they arrived at the plane , Steven saw 4 harpies terrorising his 2 friends - 2 for Xan and 2 for Min'Gyu. He couldn't think - he relied on his instincts. Steven rant towards the closes harpie which was the one behind Oh. "Yo feather-brain!!" he taunted the harpy "Eat that metal!". With that he stabbed the harpy right in the back so hard that the blade was showing a few inches from her chest. The monster exploaded into dust. Then it hit him - The people from the plane were still here. He ran towards the entrance, stright to the guards. "GO IN THE PLANE NOW! AND CLOSE THE DOOR!". Steven stood infront of the gate in case it needed protection. But staying there useless wasn't his thing so he pulled an arrow out and transformed his earring into a bow. Steven aimed and fired his arrow to the harpy closest to Xanxus. But he missed by an inch. "I MISSED!!?!??!?!" he was shocked. That had never happen to him. But he couldn't allow himself to be too taken from that or he might get hurt. Or even worse - get somebody else hurt! So he just stood there guarding the entrance to the train. Category:Quests Category:RPKingNin